The Unexpected Truth or Dare Game
by Reads to much12
Summary: This is about when Natsu and Lucy have a truth or dare game. What will happen. Find out. This is a rewrite of my first story I wrote hope you enjoy and I thank the first person who updated my stories
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my story I rewrote I hope you enjoyed just like the person who read it and reviewed it and I thank that person. So here is my first Fairy Tail fanfic please enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Natsu rushed into the guild. He was going so fast he ran into Lisanna. When he got up she looked very irritated. "Sorry, have you seen Lucy I think I have a job that will pay her rent?" Lisanna wasn't in the mood to find Lucy she thought Lucy should die in a hole or better yet she will tie her up and through her in.

In fact Lisanna was very jealous of Lucy because she was getting all of Natsu's attention but she wouldn't admit it to anyone not even herself. Then Natsu snapped his fingers in front of her face which brought her back to reality. "Well have you seen her or not?" Lissanna shook her head but she did know where Lucy was or at least about to be which is in a hole. Natsu was very annoyed by this point and just blurted out something he didn't know he would regret.

"Look I have no idea what your problem is with Lucy but you need to build a bridge and get over it!" Lisanna looked at him but that so turned into anger and she stormed out of the guild with a mad aura surrounding her and people who were near her took a few steps away when she passed. "Shesh what happened to her she looked really mad?" Natsu asked. Then everyone around him who heard what he said faced plamed themselves because of his stupidity.

Then he walked over to the bar for a drink. He then asked Mirajane for a drink. When he got it he saw Mirajane looking at him in a weird look on her face. "Have you gone crazy or do you need a doctor, did you breathe in more helium?" he asked really fast.

"What way would I need a doctor?" she asked snapping out of her gave imiditly after he said that.

"Because you have a stupid look on your face" he said without know the consequences.

"Oh you think my face is stupid do you?" Then Mirajane gave him a hard wack on the head. After that Natsu rubbed his head and started to pout.

"What in the world was that for Mira?" he asked and everyone once again face plamed themselves at his stupidity. " Oh yea what was that look for anyway?" he said changing the subject to avoid another wack.

"I was thinking what a great couple you and Lucy would make that's why," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Natsu's eyes widened and he fell off his chair which earned him weird looks for the rest of the guild.

"Why would you say something like that?" said but being the dense person h was Mira didn't bother explaining it to him.

"Weren't you looking for Lucy, if you are she is over there" she said pointing to a blonde talking to Wendy, Erza, Juvia, Gray, and Charles. He wondered where Happy was, but he didn't give it much thought because he found Lucy. But what he didn't know was Happy was behind the bar talking to Mira and planning something sinister. Natsu ran as fast as he could toward Lucy. Lucy on the other hand wasn't aware until he collided into her knocking her over. After she recovered she was very mad.

"What the heck Natsu Just walk over here like a normal person you idiot!" she said knowing it will never happen.

"Why would I do that, takes to long to get where I want to go just walking" she said while pouting.

"Nevermind, what did you want to talk to me about and it better be good," she spat.

"Well you don't have to be so cold about it, anyway I wanted to give you a job to pay you rent," he said cheerfully.

"Then say it don't tackle me and then say it and you can let me go now," (by the way he was hugging her while talking) she said annoyed.

"Oops sorry" he let her go and gave her the job request.

"Thanks but I have more then enough money for rent so thanks again" she said cheerfully. However Natsu just sulked out of the guild and off in the direction of Lucy's house. "Go to your own house pyro!" she shouted at him but he choose not to hear her and kept walking. "Sorry guys I have to go home now and get that idiot out of my house before he goes snooping thorough my drawers. Gray and Erza giggled when she said that remembering when they looked though her drawers.

Ignoring there giggles she walked to her house before the pyro looked through her drawers having no idea what tomorrow will hold.

**I hope you likes it please review. Also check out my other story '**_**Showdown'**_**. Anyway here is the rewrite of my original story hope you enjoyed it. Bye~ :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is an update for a new chapter of my ****NaLu**** story. I ****was bored**** just like yesterday so I thought I would update my story. So please enjoy the story and if anyone watches anime and needs new ones to watch just tell me in the reviews any without me babbling any ****further**** my new chapter.**

When Lucy woke up the next morning she felt warm and when she opened her eyes she was face to face with Natsu. She started to blush a dark red. Then the next thing she knew she kicked Natsu out of her bed and he landed on his butt with a thud. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his butt.

"You know exactly what that was for, you were in my bed" she said furiously.

"Oh, that I thought you got mad because I ate all of your food, anyway I will see you at the guild Lucy bye" and with that he left her in her bedroom.

"No tha- Wait what do you mean you ate all of my food? Come back here you pyro!" but he was already gone. "That idiot really needs to sleep at his own house" after she said that she got dressed and headed towards the guild. When she got there she started scanning for a certain pink haired dragon slayer. She spotted hi m about to get into a fight with Gray and using insults they used all the time.

"Come on stripper come and fight me" Lucy could tell that was Natsu but she was having a hard time seeing him because a small crowd started to gather. By the time Lucy reached the fight it was hard to see over them.

"Fine flame brain I will fight you" and Lucy already knew what was going to happen. The guild would break out into a bar fight and either Erza of Makarov would have to break up the fight. So Lucy went and sat next to Wendy and Juvia.

"Juvia's heart is always beating of Gray-sama" she said with hearts in her eyes.

"Juvia I think you should calm down, you're more worked up then usual" Lucy said as if I weren't already obvious.

"Juvia can never calm down until Juvia's love rival is killed or finds a boyfriend, but we all know that would never happen" she said the last part in a whisper but Lucy still heard her.

"I already told you I don't like Gray and I am single choice" she said yelling a lot more then she meant to. Then everyone in the guild stopped and looked at Lucy. But she didn't realize it. But when she did her face was as red as a tomato. Then everyone went back to what they were doing.

Then Mirajane walked over with Happy by her feet. She called Lucy, Happy Juvia, Gray, Natsu and Erza over to where see was. "Ok I want to tell you guys we will have a truth or dare game, and I vote it to be at Lucy's house anyone not in favor speaking now" but before Lucy could object Mira interrupted her. "The game will be tomorrow night so see you then" after that she sped off to wards the bar.

Everyone was really confused but they brushed it off like it wasn't a big deal. Then everyone was asking what dares or truths they would ask but no one would tell because they wanted it be a surprise. '_What should I do' _Lucy thought but that was the least of her worries. When she snapped back to reality she noticed everyone had an evil grin on there face which made her run out of the guild screaming all the way to her house.

When she got home she locked all the doors and windows and sat in her closet. Then Natsu opened her closet and asked "What are you doing in there?"

"Oh you know looking for Narnia" she said while shugging her sholders and not smiling. "Anyway why are you at my house go to your own" she said as stepping out of her closet.

"My house is boring that's why" the said as if It were they most obvios thing in the world. Lucy then smacked him on his head kicked him down her stairs and threw him out of the door (yes Natsu is still alive, anything can happen in an anime or fanfic). "Hey be careful I am delicate" she said while pouting.

"Delicate my butt, you have gone up against some really strong people and you complain when you get chucked down a flight of stairs?" before Natsu was able to answer she closed the door. "He really needs to try and be less of an idiot, wait what am I thinking that will NEVER happen?" Then she went upstairs to get ready for tomorrow.

"Wow I have never seen her like that" Natsu said and put his hands behind his head and started walking towards his house wondering how tomorrow will turn out.

**Sorry if it was a small chapter I was tired when I was typing so my ideas are jammed somewhere I just don't know where. Please read and review my other story and this one. And if you guys want me to do a fanfic about different animes tell me in the reviews and if I have seen it then I will write about it. Bye~:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys me again time for chapter 3 for my NaLu story! Sorry it took me such a long time to update this one I was flying and it was just so tire some I forgot chapter 3 so here it is enjoy and a big thank you to the people who have read my story and that person who reviewed it** **thank you so much XD.**

**Chapter** **3**

Lucy woke up the next morning not feeling weird. It wasn't the bad kind of weird it was the good kind which scared Lucy a bit because normally she felt the bed kind of weird but she just brushed it off (sorry if I am confusing people with the different kinds of weird). When she dragged herself out of her bed she sulked into the bathroom and took a shower. After she got out she headed down to the guild. The whole time she was deep in thought on how the truth or dare game was going to go so she ended up bumping into someone. She didn't know who it was so she yelled at them to tell them to watch were they were going but when the person spoke she knew exactly who it was it was Natsu but he didn't know who she was either since it took him almost an hour to wake up fully. So Lucy grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him till he was fully awake.

"What's going now?" he asked then he looked at Lucy "Oops sorry Lucy" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about let's just walk to the guild" she said and started walking. The whole way there both of them stayed quite Lucy didn't mind because she was enjoying the outdoors. Before she knew it she was already at the guild. She walked inside and found Mira, Happy, Erza, Juvia and Gray all sitting at the bar. When she reached them they seemed to be talking about random things. She could have sworn she heard someone say something about a dead cat, when Lucy looked at all of them they didn't seem to care. The rest of the day went on slowly. When it was time for the truth or dare game Wendy, Gray, and Mira all had something they forgot about so they left the guild. Charles followed Wendy Juvia followed Gray, Happy followed Charles, Natsu followed Lucy and Erza was let alone in a depressed corner.

"Natsu why are you following me?" Lucy asked stopping a few feet from her house.

"I told you my house it boring your house it a lot more fun" he said happily. Lucy could say no to Natsu when he was really happy so she let him stay. She opened the door to her house and he followed her inside. "I am hungry Lucy" he said flopping down on her couch.

"That's great and I am not making you anything" she said with walking into her kitchen. Natsu followed her and put his head on her counter and began to pout. "What do you want?" she asked throwing her hands in the air.

"Food!" he shouted almost loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"Well then go find something I am surely not making you anything so buzz off!" she shouted really angry.

"Well there is such as being nice and saying sorry I am too busy" he said and walked over to her cabinets. She shot him a glare that scared him so much he nearly ran out of her house screaming like a little girl. But he liked Lucy's house to much so he stayed.

_**The Next Morning**_

Lucy wasn't surprised that Natsu stayed the night. But what surprised her was he was in her bed again but this time she couldn't whack him because he was hugging her tight (keep in mind Natsu is still asleep). So she had to yell but be for she could he hugged her tighter which brought her closer to his face and she was blushing dark red her voice was gone because she was so embarrassed she couldn't speak she hoped someone would help her. At that moment Happy came in through the window.

"Oh I didn't mean to disturb you, bye" he said but Lucy shook her and finally got her voice back and yelled at Natsu.

"Get out of my bed you idiot!" she yelled and got one arm free and hit him with the closest thing, which was a vase.

"What the heck was that for Lucy?!" he asked rubbing his head.

"WHAT WAS IT FOR? WHAT DO YOU THINK IT WAS FOR? QUIT SLEEPING IN MY BED YOU IDIOT" she yelled and hit him smack where she hit him with the vase.

"Well you should have said something to me instead of chucking a vase at my head" he said still rubbing his head.

"Well you really deserved it" she said crossing her arms over her chest and turning her back to him then she got up grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. When she got out Natsu was gone and the window was open. She knew he already went to the guild so she grabbed her keys and headed to the guild. When she got there she scanned the guild for a certain pink haired dragon slayer. When she spotted him she walked over to him. At the time he was talking to Charles, Happy, Juzia, Gray Erza, and Mira.

"Is everyone ready for tonight?" Mira asked everyone.

"Hai" everyone said in unison

"Ok then I will see everyone tonight" Mira said happily.

**Hey guys that's the end of chapter 3 I hope you liked it. And thank you to the person who reviewed sorry it took me so long to update and if you don't mind I would like you to put a nameso that I have something to call you so I can thank you properly anyway thank you to everyone else who has read it and please read more and if you guys have an I dea for another fanfic I can do I would greatly apprecatie it and read my other story Showdown. Bye ~ :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys its me again sorry about updating so late I was trying to finish an anime i was watching and i forgot but not today and without me talking anymore please enjoy the next chapter**

* * *

When Mira finished talking to everyone Lucy left the guild and went home because her house was a mess. I don't mean a tiny mess like clothes on the floor and dishes in her sink I mean Chinese food pails dirty socks moldy bread. So on her way home she bought a gas mask and industrial size trash bags. Lucy could tell the cashier would Make a stupid remark so she said "This will be all" before he said anything. Then he rang up the items, then she paid and left.

When she got home she put on her mask before going in because the smell might kill her. When she opened the door she swore she could have seen the stench fumes come out (by the way Lucy's house got dirty within one day and yes that is possible). She started cleaning around 2:30. First she started in the living room then worked her way to the kitchen. Then cleaned her room and then her bathroom.

When she finished and look at the clock it was 5:30 and she realized she only 30 minutes. So she made a mad dash upstairs, took a shower and got dressed with 5 minutes to spare. Then she flopped down on her couch.

She wasn't laying down for more then a minute then she heard a knock at her door. When she got up and opened the door standing outside was Grey, Erza, Juvia, Happy, Charles, and Mira were standing at the door. Lucy noticed there was an absence of a certain pink haired dragon slayer.

She decided to worry about it later and she let them in. Once inside Gray decided to strip which earned him a kick in the stomach from Lucy. So he thought it would be best to leave his clothes on. Then Lucy bought them into her living room and went into her room because she had a feeling that Natsu was in her room.

When she got to her room and opened the door she saw Natsu and he was laying flat on the floor. Then she ran and jumped on his back and yelled "GET YOUR BUTT DOWNSTAIRS AND OUT OF MY ROOM!" Natsu nearly having a heart attack ran down the stairs at top speed to make sure not to be caught be the angry Lucy.

When Lucy came downstairs she was still a little mad and she got even more mad because Gray had stripped even after she kicked him so she decided to do it again and she did and the yelled "PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON STRIPPER!" Which is probably something Natsu would say but anyway. Gray unaware of what was going on and finally realized he was only in his underwear then put his clothes on in shame.

After that mess was cleaned up Lucy went to go get snacks. When she got back Mira asked her for something to tell who would be dared first so Lucy picked up Mira and spun her around until she fell down pointing to Juvia. Then Lucy sat down. When Mira got up she was dizzy and said "Thats one way to do it" she said with her eyes whirling around.

"Will Juvia go first?" She said a little nevous.

"Yes when Mira fell she pointed in your direction" Lucy said. "So truth or dare?" She asked.

"Juvia choses truth" she said blushing a little.

"Ok is it true that you stalk Gray?" She said trying to think of something.

"Juvia is not at liberty to say that to her rival" She said crossing her arms and turning her head away from Lucy.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She said louder then she should have.

"Exactly what Juvia said it means Juvia is not at liberty to answer" she said in a proud voice.

"Ok girls thats enough" Mira said forcefully scaring both girls a little "Now Juvia please answer the question if you don't mind" Mira said.

"Yes it is true Juvia dose" she said then going into a corner in depression. Then Gray went over to talk to her.

"Ok while they work that out now where is Wendy, Charles?" Mira asked a little worried.

"She said that she had something to do and she would be running late and she told me to go without her" Charles said watching Juvia in her depressed corner.

"Ok, well Juvia you have to come out of the corner now it's your turn for a truth or dare" Mira said. The Juvia got out of the corner and walked back to where she was sitting and sat down. Then she decided she would ask Happy.

"Happy truth or dare?" She asked him wondering what his answer would be.

"Um...truth" he said nervous.

"Is it true you are a stalker like Juvia too?" She asked hoping he would say yes.

"Sorry Juvia but you're alone in the stalker boat I am not one" he said shaking his head. Then Juvia went into her corner again but Gray didn't got because he knew she was hopeless.

* * *

**Hey guys I thought it might be getting long so i decided to stop here but dont worry Natsu and Lucys' dares are in the next chapter and thank you to everyone who had read my story and ****Nnatsuki for reviewing i was really happy :-D anyway thaks again and sorry if it was to ~ :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update I have been trying to finish some of the anime I have been watching. And if anyone has an idea for another story please tell I and I also need a show to do an anime show and the characters also. So without waiting any longer Ch 5! I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters so please enjoy.**

Juvia was still in her depressed corner so everyone just decided to continue the game without her and she could join in with she felt like it. The next person that was up was Happy he dared Mira to tell who she liked in the guild but she was even more stubborn then Juvia she wouldn't even open her mouth to say anything. So everyone got an evil look on their faces and grabbed so rope and started to walk slowly towards Mira. After they tied her up and threw her in a closet.

They made sure to tire up with magic canceling rope and put tape over her mouth so she couldn't yell. But she still broke out (somehow) so she just decided to tell them. "Well its Freed" she said it so quietly no one knew what she said.

"What" they said.

"I said Freed" she said again. But they decided to give up because she was hopeless. So Mira decided to move on to Gray. "So Gray truth or dare" Mira asked him

"Um truth" he said leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"So Gray is it true you like someone in the guild?" when Juvia heard that she shot up and bolted over to the group and she scared everyone. Gray just sat there and finally.

"Yes" he said. Mira wondered who it was but decided to let it go for right now until his next dare or truth. Just then Wendy came in.

"Sorry I am late I had something to do but I am here hopefully I didn't miss much" she said bowing

"You just missed Juvia getting depressed and Mira getting locked in a closet" Lucy said.

"Why did that happen?" she asked worried.

"Um it's a long story but don't worry about it" Lucy said "Why don't you take a seat" she said. Then Wendy sat between to Charles and Mira.

"Now lets continue" Lucy said "Gray it's your turn"

"Ok flame brain you turn truth or dare?" he said.

"Dare duh" he said but Gray just smirked but before he could dare him Mira went over and whispered something and gave him a death glare it's that kind of glare that means if you don't do what I say I will kill you.

"Natsu, I dare you to admit your feelings for Lucy" he said pointing his finger. Then Lucy turned bright red.

"Easy we are just friends" then everyone one fell on the ground. They all knew he was dense but this was ridiculous. Then Lucy headed upstairs without a word nobody knew why but before she went into her room she said.

"I am going to bed early good night everyone and Natsu use they door on your way out and not my window" and then she closed her door. Everyone but Natsu knew why she went upstairs up Natsu was so dense he could figure it out so everyone decided to go home. Natsu was about to go out the way he usually does but everyone grabbed him and pulled him out the door.

_**The Next Morning**_

The next morning Lucy didn't show up to the guild and Natsu was still dense as ever just thought she had a cold and stayed at home. When ever someone asked where Lucy was that was the answer she had a cold no one wanted to tell the real reason she wasn't there.

"Where is Lucy" Makarov asked Erza.

"She stayed home because of a cold" she lied. But Makarov knew that wasn't the truth.

"Ok that was a lie now tell me the truth" he said. Erza was it going to tell the whole the truth but some of it.

"Well I don't know the real reason but I was probably about the game we played yesterday she left before we finished with no reason" she said.

"Did you go and check on her?" he asked

"Yes this morning but she didn't come to the door" she said.

"Then go again and this time break down the door, but go alone" he said. Erza looked at him then she understood.

After their conversation Erza went over to Lucy's house and knocked on the door. "Lucy if you don't open the door I am breaking it down, I will give you 5 seconds, 4, 3, 2, 1, ok I am breaking down the door" then she raised her foot and kicked the door down. Then she walked in Lucy's house and went to her bedroom. When she got there she saw a lump under her covers. So Erza walked over and pulled the covers off.

And there she saw Lucy curled up in a ball. "What do you want" she asked Erza not caring what happened.

"I came to see why you didn't show up to the guild today" she said with her hands on her hips.

"I am just staying at home for the rest of my life that's why" she said depressed.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to live anymore maybe I will be forgotten if I just stay at my house for the rest of my life" she said still depressed. Then Erza picked her up and slapped her.

"Why would that solve anything? If you disappeared then you would leave all the people that care about you and love you like family, and everyone would be sad you disappearing my not make a difference to you but it will to everyone else!" she shouted then she let go of Lucy and left her apartment. When Erza left Lucy got up and looked out the window and decided she would return to the guild tomorrow. But before that she would take a shower because she was stinky.

_**The Next Morning (again)**_

The next morning Lucy walked into the guild and went strait to the request board and she took and job and showed the job to Mira before Mira said anything she left. She didn't say anything to anyone.

The job was a job that would take her about 2-3 weeks while she was gone her team kept wondering what happened and why she didn't talk to them when she left.

After 2 ½ weeks the doors of the guild swung open and Lucy walked in she didn't walk 4 feet before falling to the ground her team rushed to her and saw she had a big gash in her back they wondered how she got to the guild with such bad wound. But they couldn't think that at the moment her whole team picked her up and carried her to the infirmary. All of them were very worried and all they could think was if she was going to survie.

**Hey guys that was the end of Ch 5 i know it kind of a twist on the truth or dare game stories but i thought "Hey why not do something different?" so I did. I want to thank **midnightfairy200, Nnatsuki, **and **GoldenRoseTanya **for reviewing my stories. Bye~ :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update I have trying to finish Tokyo Mew Mew and I just figured out Ichigo ended up with someone I didn't want her to so I got really mad any I am going to finish Durarara so I am happy but any who now for the next chapter.**

Lucy shot up and realized she was in a hospital bed and her back was hurting really bad. She tried to recall what had happened but the last thing she could remember was a big black monster and then she was at the guild doors and that's it. When she looked around her room she saw Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Wendy. Happy was asleep on Natsu's lap and Charles was on Wendy's lap. She wondered how long she was out for and then Happy started to wake up which scared her.

"Did I wake you?" she asked hoping she didn't. When Happy saw her he flew over with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong did I do something?" she asked and the little blue cat shook his head.

"Why would you think that we were all worried you might die" he said still crying.

"Why would I have almost died?" she asked thoroughly confused.

"Don't you remember you? Showed up in the guild with a huge gash in your back" he said.

"I think I might remember something like that" she said not believing him. He just walked over to her back and gave it a little pat which to her felt like a mega slap on her back. "Ouch!" she yelled but surprisingly it didn't wake anyone up.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked and she nodded her head. While Happy and Lucy waited for the others to wakeup they talked. Happy made a comment on how big Lucy's' underwear was which earned him a whack on the head.

It was around 12:00 when Natsu, Erza, Gray Wendy and Charles finally woke up. When everyone saw that Lucy wasn't dead they all were crying. Lucy was afraid they all might be washed out of the room with all of their crying. "Oh I almost forgot how long was I out for?" she asked they all looked at each other and Erza decide to tell her.

"You were out for about 1 week almost 2" she said.

"REALLY?! OH FUDGEBALLS I HAVE TO PAY RENT!" She said the she pushed everyone out of her room and got dressed in a hurry. When she came out of her room her hair was a mess and her clothes were out of line she started to walk towards her house when Erza stopped her.

"Your rent has been paid you really have to stop worrying you're putting to much strain on your body like you magic since Capricorn says your over weight and that is true" she said Lucy was shocked more then offended but she just walked around Erza. She then put her clothes in order and walked to her house. When she got home she started to sneeze like crazy.

"Why do I have so much dust in m- oh yea I was out for a week and a half" she said to herself. "I wonder what I was attacked by though it was surely big, but it had something about it that wasn't anything like any monster she had seen before but what could it have been? Then she thought should conduct research on all the monsters in Fiore.

Then she headed for the library. When she got there se went straight to the section on monsters. She spent about 3 hours looking through books when finally she came across something. But it couldn't have been what attacked her but it made perfect sense. It says that the creature would attack it an unwanted creature walked into were it lived. So she conducted more research on the beast as she found out more and more and the she came to her conclusion. This was the beast even though it might not be possible it was the only explanation.

She walked home with all the ideas in her head she was so distracted she bumped into someone and she fell on her back which hurt her allot. "Oh my god I am so sorry Lucy" she recognized the voice and realized it was Natsu. He helped her up.

"That hurt idiot" she said rubbing her back.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going I was thinking" he said.

"Really?! Well that's new for you" she said.

"Hey that's mean!" he said and Lucy just stuck out her tongue and started to walk again. As she walked home Natsu was following her.

"Natsu I think you should go home you know to your house" she said.

"Why would I do that my house it boring" he said. But Lucy shook her head and pointed her finger telling him to leave so he just sulked back to his house. Lucy sighed as she walked into her house and she thought about the beast that attacked her. Now she knew there wasn't a doubt in her mind the beast that attacked her was a dragon.

**Hey guys sorry if it wasn't filling and short but I wanted to finish off the chapter with monster that attacked her so sorry once again if it was short. Oh and please review! (Bowing in the background for such a short chapter) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry about not updating in awhile I have been watching a lot of anime so without to much delay I give the next chapter. :)**

**Chapter 7**

Lucy woke up the next morning and her back was hurting more then before. She walked into her bathroom and looked at her back. She saw what looked like the head of a dragon. When she took a closer look it started to glow and she ran around her house freaking out screaming "My back is glowing, my back is glowing!" the people who walked by her house just ignored her screams. She didn't stop screaming until she ran into a wall and knocked herself out.

Natsu came 30 minutes later and saw Lucy on the ground and he started freaking out yelling "Holy cow some one murdered her or she had a heart attack" Lucy woke up because of Natsu's screaming. When he saw her get up he then yelled "Ah she is a zombie someone save me!" Lucy however was very confused and she tried to clam Natsu down but no matter what she did it just made him freak out more.

Eventually Lucy get really mad so she slapped him "I am not a zombie!" she yelled.

"Well you should have said so instead of slapping me" Natsu said rubbing his cheek.

"I tried but you just yelled more idiot, you know what never mind, why did you come here anyway?" she asked him.

"Oh yea Erza wanted me to check on you" he said.

"Couldn't she have come here herself?" Lucy asked.

"She said something about eating cake right after it comes from the bakery tastes better" he said while shrugging. Lucy just shook her head and then pushed Natsu out of her room so she could change.

After she changed Natsu and she walked to the guild. They started having a weird conversation about why their friends where so weird. Then they looked at each other and broke out laughing because they were probably just as weird if not weirder then their friends.

The rest of the way they didnt say much for some reason. Then after what seemed like forever they finally arrived at the guild.

When they walked in Lucy scanned for a certain cake loving red head. She spotted her talking to Gray and Wendy. Then Lucy walked over to her "So Erza why did you want me?" she asked. Erza turned around and looked at Lucy thought for a moment and then she remembered.

"Oh yeah I remember I need you to give Makarov a letter for me I have to go on an urgent mission so I wont have time to give it to him myself" she said then handed Lucy a letter and walked out of the guild. Lucy didn't have time to protest so she had to give the letter to Makarov.

Lucy found him in his office looking at some papers. Then she walked in "Sorry to intrude Erza told me to give you a letter, she couldn't because she had an urgent mission to go on" Lucy said handing him the letter. He opened it then looked at it. At first he had a confused look on his face and the next thing Lucy knew he was rolling on the ground laughing. Lucy walked over to see why he was laughing and he held up the paper and it was blank. Lucy got angry because Erza dragged her out of her house for no reason. By this time Lucy had an angry aura surrounding her.

"Clam down Lucy, Erza just wanted you to see me so I could talk about what happened to you" he said "Sit down" he told her motioning her to sit in a chair in front of his desk. Lucy sat down and began her story.

"Ok so since I had been in my house I decided to take a mission, and the mission I took said I had to slay a big monster, it was a Vulcan, so I left the guild to see the person who sent the request and when I got there they told me the reason they called was the Vulcan had traveled to far from where it is supposed to be at that time of the season, so I went to where the man said he saw the Vulcan then I remember seeing a big black figure behind me then black" she said.

Makarov rubbed his chin think of what it could have been Lucy didn't know what he was doing. "Lucy why did you go on that mission?" Makarov asked. Lucy thought for a minute.

"I am not sure" she lied the reason was really important to her so she didn't want to tell anyone about it. Makarov knew it was a lie but he didn't want to force the answer out of her so he told her she could leave. But before Makarov told her something.

"Sometimes people say something but they mean the opposite of what they said or they meant to say something different but they got nervous and said something different" he told her. Lucy stopped and thought of Natsu then left his office.

Lucy walked home thinking about what the master had said. She walked into her house and found Natsu as usual but he was holding something really fragile and Lucy freaked and tried to grab it but Natsu was so much taller than her.

"Natsu give it back" she yelled trying to reach it.

"Not until I am done looking at it" he said.

Then Lucy lost her balance and fell hard onto Natsu which knocked him over too. When Lucy opened her eyes she was face to face with Natsu and she noticed something that made her blush a dark red…. They were kissing.

**Hey guys I hope you liked the chapter! I am so sorry about not updating sooner but my exams are this week and I have been studying like crazy so I hope the last part made up for it! Please review! And thanks to everyone who reviewed my other chapters. Bye~:3~ nya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry about the delay I started writing the next chapter but then I went on vacation and lost it and I have been hooked on Blue Exorcist for a while. So without further ado CHAPTER 8! (And I plan to put Sting and Rouge in this chapter for a certain reason)**

**Chapter 8**

Lucy just stared at Natsu for a while then when she came to her senses pulled away with her face blushing dark red. She was positive she saw Natsu blushing.

"Why did you come here?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Erza sent me to come and get you for some reason she didn't say though" he said getting up.

"Ok but you have to leave because I have to get dressed" she said pushing him out the front door.

"Ok but I am waiting until you come out' he said then moved which made Lucy fall on the ground. When she got up she closed the door and went upstairs. When she got there she closed her door and made sure her window was locked because Natsu has walked in on her while she was changing a few times.

When she finished she walked down the stairs and out the door Natsu was waiting across the street by the river. "You ready?' she asked walking across to him. He shook his head and they started walking while they were walking they said nothing. Lucy thought it would be awkward. After what seemed like forever they finally reached the guild. Lucy walked in and searched for Erza. She found her talking to Wendy, Charles, and Lisanna. When she saw Lucy she let out an unrecognizable sound then walked away. Lucy just stood there confused then brushed off that event.

"Ok why did you want to see me Erza" she asked putting one hand on the table and the other on her hip.

"Why did it take you so long?" she asked her.

"Oh um Natsu and I ran into a little detour nothing important" she said nervously. Erza just looked at her suspiciously then decided not to pry because she wouldn't get the truth anyway.

"I need you to take me to the place where you were attacked by the monster" she said "We will bring Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Charles, and Happy so you don't need to worry." She stood up and called everyone together before Lucy could protest and Lucy thought it was a bad idea to do so.

"Really a train!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well that's the quickest way to get to where Lucy was attacked" Erza said dragging Natsu to the train station by his scarf.

"Ok...just…let…my…scarf….go" he was able to choke out.

"Oh sorry" she said letting his scarf go and he fell to the ground trying to get his breath back.

"Oh look the train is pulling up" Gray said pointing to the train.

"Well no dip stripper" Natsu said.

"What did you call me flame brain?" he asked Natsu.

"I called you a stripper" he said about to break into a fight with Gray but Erza stepped into stop them.

"If you two fight on this trip I will deal with you personally when we get back to Fairy Tale understand!" she said in a loud voice.

"Aye sir" Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Good now let's get on the train" she said and they all loaded onto the train. But at that same time two dragon slayers stepped off the train at the way end (so they didn't see the others getting on the train.

"Are you sure we are in the right place Rouge?" the white dragon slayer asked.

"Yes Sting we are in the right place" he said plainly like usual. When they stepped off the train Frosch and Lector followed behind.

"See we made Sting-kun" Lector said.

"Frosch is happy" Frosch said. (The reason they are in Magnolia will be explained in at the end of the chapter.)

_**Back to Team Natsu**_

"Are…we…almost…there?" Natsu said trying not to throw up.

"Yes almost" Erza said.

"I can see the house of the client I spoke to" Lucy said pointing to a big house on a hill that was impossible to miss.

"Are you serious Lucy?!" Gray asked.

"Yes well would you forget a house that big?" she asked. Gray just shook his head and continued to stare at the enormous house in amazement.

"Lucy do you remember the path you took?" Erza asked. Lucy nodded her head. When the train finally came to a stop Lucy guided her friends to where the client's house was and from there on the path. It took them awhile to find where she was attacked. Then after about thirty minutes the found some dry blood which they figured was Lucy's.

Next the searched around for a while and Natsu picked up the scent of the monster and they traced it to a big cave. But the scent was stale and Natsu could tell the monster wouldn't be back again at all.

"The thing that attacked you Lucy won't be coming back at all I don't know why but after it attacked you I guess it decided it was too dangerous to stick around so it let" he told her. Lucy was happy it was gone but she was a little sad because she wanted to see if she was right about the dragon but now she won't know.

They started to head back to the train Natsu was depressed because he had to ride the train again. "I could easily help you Natsu" Erza said.

"No I will be fine…I hope" he said nervously while waiting for the train.

"Man I can't believe we came all the way out here just for a dead end" Gray said agitated.

"Don't worry at least we know the monster is gone and it won't hurt anyone else" Wendy said trying to look on the good side of the situation.

After about thirty minutes the train finally pulled into the station and the gang piled in then the train started and instantly his motion sickness kicked in. one tried to help him because they knew he was hopeless so they just stuck him with the cargo. And the whole way the rest of the team just talked about different things like food, books (well Lucy that is), and missions and before they knew it they were back in Magnolia.

They all stepped off the train and when and got their 'cargo' and walked back to the guild. When they got there Lucy decided to go home and as usual Natsu followed her. When she got there she saw two people standing at her door and two Exceeds.

"See I told you we were in the right place Sting" Rouge said in his usual tone Sting just let out a hmfp.

"Um Sting Rouge why are you here?" Lucy asked (this is before the Grand Magic Games and the S-Class exam so no one in Fairy Tail knows about Sabertooth).

"Lucy who are these guys?" Natsu asked crossing his arms.

"Oh these are my childhood friends Sting and Rouge" she said.

"Why haven't you said anything about them?" Natsu asked.

"I didn't think you wanted to know" she said "Anyway why are you guys here" Lucy asked them.

"Sting came here for something not me" Rouge said.

"Ok then why did _you_ come here Sting?" she asked pointing to him.

"Oh yea that's right" he said. Then he grabbed Lucy by her waist and kissed her on her lips then Lucy's eyes went wide and Natsu's mouth dropped.

**So I hope you enjoyed. I decided to put Sting and Rouge in just because I wanted people besides Fairy Tail memebers. And I am truly sorry I took so long I am on vaction so my dad had me help clean out th e garage in the hot sun and I nearly died it was so hot. But anyway please review. Bye~ :3~nya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry about not updating it has been crazy where I live. But now I present the next chapter.**

Lucy just stood there with wide eyes. While Natsu's mouth was wide open. Then Sting pulled away Lucy was still in shock.

"You know if you stand with your mouth open like that you will attract flies" Sting said to Natsu. Then Natsu finally snapped out of his shock.

"It wasn't me who walked up to Lucy and then kissed her" Natsu spat back.

"Oh you're just jealous that I kissed her before you" Sting replied with a smirk.

"W-W-Why are you here Sting?" Lucy managed to say through her shock.

"Oh I came back for you Lucy" he said pointing to Lucy.

"Why?" Lucy asked practically yelling.

"Couldn't you tell by when I kissed you like just a few minutes ago?" he asked her.

"Oh oops I forgot and I am sorry but I don't plan to leave" Lucy explained.

"See I told you before we left Sting she won't want to come back with us" Rouge said blandly.

"You don't need to rub it Rouge" Sting called over his shoulder.

"Whatever" Rouge huffed.

"Come on Lucy why won't you come with us?" Sting asked her.

"Well Fairy Tail is my family and I don't plan to leave them, so can't go with you I am sorry" she said hugging him.

"What if we make a bet if I win you have to come with me, and if I lose then you stay at Fairy Tail?" He asked her.

"Lucy, don't do it!" Natsu shouted attracting the attention of passer byers.

"I at least need to give him a chance it just doesn't seem fair for me not to" Lucy told Natsu. Sting just smiled in triumph.

"Ok we have a deal then?" Sting said sticking his hand out Lucy nodded and shook his hand.

"Ok then what is the bet?" she asked.

"If anyone at your guild can beat me and Rouge at our full power, I mean like knocked out cold, then you win but if they get knocked out then we win" he explained. Lucy thought for a moment. She hadn't seen Sting or Rouge at their full potential and she was scared that her guild mates would get seriously injured.

"You have a deal" Natsu said before Lucy could answer.

"Great be ready by tomorrow" Sting said with a triumphant smirk.

"Works for me" Natsu said.

Then Sting, Rouge, Frosch, and Lector walked away. Then Lucy whacked Natsu on the back of his head.

"Ouch what was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"I haven't seen what they can really do someone in the guild could get really hurt!" Lucy yelled.

"That's why I am going to fight them" Natsu said triumphantly. Lucy just face palmed herself.

"You're part of the guild which means you could get hurt really bad too!" Lucy shouted.

"Well not as bad as the other guild members" Natsu said care freely.

"Well at least get someone to help you out" Lucy said to him.

"I don't need help I can take them on myself" Natsu said confidently.

"You know if you think you can take them on then go do so but don't expect me to feel sorry when you lose so you better win!" Lucy shouted again.

"You don't have to worry I will win" he said petting her head.

"Please stop that it is annoying" she said swatting his hand away.

"Ok fine then I will stop" he said smirking. Then they walked away to wait for tomorrow to come.

_**The Next Day**_

Lucy was running around franticly panicking because she was worrying about whether or not Natsu would really beat Sting and Rouge. When I mean running I mean literally running from one place to another. Natsu eventually had to calm her down but it didn't do much.

"I told you yesterday not to worry I can take them both on myself" he said reassuring her. She just decided to take his word and believe that he can beat them both.

"Hey there they are" Lucy exclaimed pointing to the direction Sting and Rouge were coming from.

"Turns out you will only be fighting me because I didn't have Rouge consent to drag him into this" Sting explained.

"Wow one less person will make this fight even easier than with both of you" Natsu said cracking his knuckles.

"You know we should go somewhere where you guys won't destroy the whole place" Lucy suggested. Then she pulled both boys to an open area. "There now no one will be hurt by your stupidity" Lucy said to the guys.

"Hey!" they said in unison.

"Well she has a point you know" Rouge commented.

"We don't need the input Rouge" Sting spat back. Rouge just rolled his eyes and didn't say anything else.

"Quit talking and fight me" Natsu said to Sting. (I am just going to skip over the fight but I will write the finishing move)

It had been about two hours and both fighters looked like they were about to give out and both were out of magic energy so they had to resort to old fashion methods of fighting. Lucy was surprised that Natsu was able to stand Sting's full power.

By the looks of Natsu had more energy to fight than Sting did which made Lucy very happy. Natsu then stood up straighter than before and he looked ready to beat the s*** out of whoever p***** him off.

Then he walked straight up to Sting and gave him a good punch in the face. "Looks like I won" he said and started walking away. Lector just looked at Sting in disbelief. "Lucy stays where she is and I don't want to see you or your buddies around here again or else they won't come back" Natsu said over his shoulder. Then he walked over to Lucy and grabbed her wrist and then left the defeated Sting and his friends where they were.

Rouge was pretty surprised too "Man you got beaten badly" Rouge said to Sting.

"Wow Natsu I can't believe you won" Lucy said.

"You know that was mean and I couldn't just let him take you away. If I did than what kind of friend would I be?" he asked turning to Lucy.

"I guess I pretty bad one" Lucy said.

"Hey that was even worse!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh sorry" she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey about that night we played truth or dare and my dare. Well you see I was just nervous so I said the opposite of what I wanted to say so I just wanted to say sorry if I upset you" Natsu said blushing a bit. Then Lucy broke out into a dark red "Oh its fine you don't need to worry I wasn't that upset about it so you don't need to worry.

"Thank god I thought you were mad but not saying anything" he said hugging Lucy. She just blushed more than hugged him back.

**Hey guys please review sorry about the wait I have a lot of things to do. Bye~ :3~ Nya**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys you are probably are going to be ether mad or upset but this is the last chapter. I didn't think I would need to go any farther then this chapter. But I have a plan for a new fanfic and it will be for Shugo Chara. But anyway without further waiting the last chapter of this story.**

Lucy woke up, grabbed some clothes, and got into the shower. When she got out she got her keys then she walked out of her house. When she walked out she headed towards the guild but when she was walking she ran into someone. "Oh my god I am sorry" she said from the ground.

"Are you ok Lucy?" a familiar voice said.

"Oh hi Natsu" Lucy said then Natsu stuck his hand out and Lucy took it. Then he helped her up. "So what's up?" she asked.

"Well um you see… this is a little hard to asked" he said and Lucy noticed he started to blush which caused her to blush as well. "Um will you go out on a date with me tonight?" he asked the blush on his face darkening.

"Um yea sure I'm free tonight so why not" she said with a blush on her face.

"Ok see you later" he said then ran off. Lucy just stood there confused then she shook it off and once again headed towards the guild. When she got there she scanned for a certain pink haired dragon slayer but she had no luck so she gave up and went to sit next to Erza, Wendy and Charles.

"So Lucy why did it take you so long to get to the guild today huh?" Erza asked turning to Lucy.

"Um well um..." Lucy thought of a good lie. Then Erza just laughed.

"I was just kidding" Erza said still laughing a bit "it was a joke"

"Oh ok" Lucy said with a sweat drop. Then hours passed of talking and Lucy realized she had to get ready.

"Hey guys I have to go" Lucy said standing up.

"Oh really where are you going?" Erza asked.

"Um well I…..CAN'T EXPLAIN BYE!" Lucy said really fast to where no one understood her then she ran out of the guild. Erza, Wendy, and Charles just looked in the direction she ran off to.

_**At Lucy's House**_

'_Ok I need to get dressed, and brush my hair and teeth' _Lucy thought to herself. She franticly she raced around the house knocking into some walls in the process. But she still was *somehow* able to get ready. And in about an hour she was ready for her date. Then she was able to sit down.

About ten minutes after she heard a knock at her door. When she opened it she saw Natsu standing at her door in a black suit **(If you have seen the opening for the fourth OVA of Fairy Tail he was wearing something like that and if you haven't seen that opening look up 'Fairy Tail opening Eternal Fellows'.)**

"Oh hey are you ready?" Natsu asked.

"Yea where are we going?" Lucy asked closing the door behind her.

"That's a surprise so I can't tell you" Natsu said "Let's go" then he grabbed lucks hand and ran towards a restaurant.

"Natsu slow down" Lucy said being dragged.

"Oh sorry Lucy" Natsu said.

"It's fine but you're squeezing my hand" Lucy said pointing at her hand.

"Oh my god" he said letting her hand go and turning his head to hide the blush on his face.

"It's ok you just were squeezing too tightly" Lucy said.

"You were fine with it?" Natsu asked.

"Um sure just as long as you don't break it" Lucy said.

"Ok then" Natsu said grabbing Lucy's hand causing her to blush a dark red "Lets ok now" then he pulled her towards the restaurant. When they walked in a waiter got them a table. (I don't plan to explain the whole dinner)

Natsu and Lucy ordered their dinner and while they waited they talked and they laughed at the terrible jokes they both told. When there food came they still talked and laughed. After they ate they ordered dessert. After they ate they paid and went out of the restaurant then Natsu took Lucy to a book store because he knew how much she loved books. After that he took her to different places he thought she would enjoy.

After about another two hours of activates Natsu brought Lucy up to a secluded hill to watch the lights over the city (I don't care how cliché this is).

"Wow this is beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yea I found it just today that's why I wasn't that the guild today" Natsu said walking over and standing next to Lucy.

"It is a great view it is so pretty up here" Lucy said sitting down.

"It is so I wanted to so you" Natsu said sitting by her.

"Thank you so much" she said happily then she hugged Natsu accidentally knocking him over. After a bit he hugged her back.

"Thank you so much tonight was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me in a while" she said still hugging him.

"Well I just thought since you are so nice to me I decided to do something nice for you" he explained.

"Thank you" she said pulling away from the hug then kissing Natsu on the cheek. Natsu eyes widen then Lucy pulled away and hugged him once again. Natsu still sat there with wide eyes. After a little while Natsu hadn't said anything and Lucy was getting worried. She once again pulled away from the hug and looked at Natsu. "Are you ok?" she asked putting her hands on the sides of his head.

Natsu finally came to his senses and saw that Lucy had a worried look on her face. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her in, then kissed her on the first Lucy was surprised then she started to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around the back of his head.

After a while they pulled away. "So does this mean we are a couple now?" Natsu asked. Lucy answered with another kiss. "I will take that as a yes" he said kissing her again.

The next day they booth told the guild the news but no one was really that surprised because they all knew they both liked each other. But the guild was so happy that their dense friends finally were able to end up together.

**The End.**

**Sorry if the whole story was short but I think it was a good place to end it here. I thank Nnatsuki, lily soffy, midnightfairy200, GoldenRoseTanya, Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER, Rose. , Leafheart the Medicine Cat, NaLu2000, and jomama25 for reviewing my story. And also the people who followed and favorite my story. Also to everyone who read my story but didn't review, follow or favorite my story I thank you for reading it. This is Reads to much12 saying bye on this story ~:3.**


End file.
